


Sunset

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerve has a surprise for Blitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

“Where’re we going?” Blitz asked before Nerve forced him from his slouch by wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“You’ll see. You’ll like it, I promise.”

The bluenet was dragged to the opposite side of town blindfolded. “I could be doing other things, you know,” Blitz complained.  
“Patience!” Nerve laughed. “Okay, you ready?”  
“Yes!”

The blindfold came off.

In front of Blitz was the majestic ocean, dyed deep red from an unimpeded sunset. “Wow.” He never really looked at a sunset before. He hadn’t realized how amazing they were.  
“Happy Birthday.” Nerve grinned.  
“Thanks.” Blitz grinned back and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
